victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Avan Jogia
Avan Tudor Jogia (born February 9, 1992; Vancouver, British Columbia) is a Canadian teen actor. He portrays Beck Oliver on the TV series "Victorious". His best friend and co-star is Victoria Justice, who portrays Tori Vega, (See: Bori, Vavan). He launched and is a part of the 'Straight But Not Narrow Campaign' along with his co-star Matt Bennett, who portrays Robbie Shapiro. He and Bennett had also been roommates for a year. Career Avan got his first break in acting in 2006, as Danny Araujo in A Girl Like Me: The Gwen Araujo Story, directed by Oscar nominee Agnieszka Holland. In 2007, he appeared in The CW TV series Aliens in America as the character "Sam". In 2008 he appeared as Champ on Gym Teacher: The Movie and Tajid in Spectacular, both for the Nickelodeon network.23 Avan also portrays Ben Stark in the TV series Caprica a spin-off of Battlestar Galactica on the Sci Fi Channel.45 Film and Television Trivia *Full name: Avan Tudor Jogia *Birthdate: February 9, 1992 *Eye color: Brown *Star sign: Aquarius *He was born in Vancouver, British Columbia (Canada) *He is of Indian, Irish, and Welsh descent. *His character Beck was born in Canada, just like him. *He lived with Matt for a year. *His twitter account is @ATJogia. *He is good friends with actor Josh Hutcherson. *He is seen playing pool on MTV Cribs with Josh Hutcherson. *His possible male best friend is Matt Bennett. *His female best friend is Victroria Justice. *He thinks that Leon's speaking voice is 'the funniest thing ever' (according to a Youtube video). *He launched the "Straight But Not Narrow" Campaign, an awareness campaign featuring straight men talking to other straight men about not discriminating against gay men. He convinced four of his best straight male friends, Matt Bennett (who plays Robbie Shapiro), Josh Hutcherson (from "The Kids Are Alright") Cory Montieth (who plays Finn on "Glee") and Ryan Rottman (who played Ryder Daniels) to film PSAs for the cause. *His favorite nursery rhyme is 'Didn't Leave Nothing But The Baby'. *He likes old rock and roll music, indie music, and punk music. *His favorite White Stripes songs are 'Doorbell' and their cover of 'One More Cup Of Coffee For The Road'. *He has one older brother named Ketan. *He has dyslexia (according to his Formspring). *His favorite song from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' is 'Sweet Transvestite'. *He has some family in Sydney and an uncle who lives in Melbourne (both cities in Austraila). *His favorite colors are red and dark green. *He loves soccer, and his favorite team is Arsenal. *He left formal schooling after finishing the 10th grade. *His celebrity crush is Natalie Portman. *Actors he would like to work with are Johnny Depp, Phillip Seymore Hoffman, and Robert Downey Jr. *He has a tattoo on his side, a quote from his favorite writer Hunter S. Thompson: Buy the ticket, take the ride. *When not working, he likes to travel and mostly divides his time among Canada, America, France, and England. *He speaks some French and is trying to learn more. *He has posted pictures on Twitter of his dog. *He says he would like to have 2 children. *His height is 5'10" (1.78 m). *According to the August 2007 issue of the Indo-Canadian publication Mehfil Magazine, Avan's dream role is to star as Pi Patel in a film adaptation of Yann Martel's bestselling novel, Life of Pi. Avan's Photo Gallery Click Here to see Avan's gallery! Aj.jpeg Avan-Jogia-in-a-Suit-avan-jogia-11195213-376-500.jpg 3618554990 30da6b0f63 large.jpg 4824639922 905d088f03 z large.jpg AJ.png Ashleyargotasparty4.jpeg Avan-J.jpg Avan-jogia.jpg Avan.jpg AvanJ.jpg AvanJogia.jpg AvanJogia large.jpg Avan Jogia.png Avan Tudor Jogia.jpg Hazel.jpg Jade-and-Beck-jade-and-beck-12709881-540-720.jpg MV5B.jpg Take-a-Picture-avan-jogia.jpg TheCast.jpg Tumblr l9jbv0N4CR1qzf7s9o1 500 large.png 338159.jpg 420px-Bade2.jpg Alyssa Vaughn drives Beck to School.JPG Antibade.jpg Bade5.jpg Bade7.jpg BadeEp12.jpg BadeTori.jpg Badekiss.png Baly.jpg Basfghf.jpg Bec.jpg Beck.jpg BeckOliverTheSlap.jpg Beck and Alyssa Vaughn.JPG Beck and alyssa.jpg Beckinstagefihtingg.jpg Beckley!.jpg Beckthebigshowcase.jpg Bori241241242141412.jpg Bori Kiss.PNG Brina1.jpg Bvas.jpg Candre16.jpg Character beck.jpg Fall.jpg ImagesCA5RX7B6.jpg atmom.jpg 196173812.jpg ukytyktukltu.jpg 4824639922 905d088f03 z large.jpg AJ.png Avan.jpg Beckley!.jpg Beckthebigshowcase.jpg Bori Kiss.PNG Brina1.jpg Tumblr l9jbv0N4CR1qzf7s9o1 500 large.png avan-jogia-totally-looks-like-aladdin.jpg|This could not be more true Avan-Jogia-avan-jogia-12783258-600-799.jpg Tumblr lmr3nxiNIA1qbfppso1 500.gif avan-jogia-150x150.jpg ah5wDvmND07.jpg|He's a Pokemon?! Avan Jogia Private Facebook Avan Jogia Twitter Avan Jogia Tumblr Avan Jogia Fanmail Addresses Avan Jogia Formspring Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan Jogia, Avan